My Minecraftian Adventure
by SovietPony
Summary: Normal day enjoying the great game of Minecraft when I suddenly get pulled into the game! What will I do and what will I experience? Yes I am aware that there are many stories like this but I had incentive to finally get to writing one of these for English and from there it took a life of its own. Any advice on Grammer as I suck at it would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

A bright light enveloped me as I was playing Minecraft. I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew, I was in a forest made of blocks. Wait a second, BLOCKS?! I looked around and everything looked like it was from Minecraft! How could this be possible?

I stood up and walked to a tree. I even had the blocky body shape of a Minecraftian. When I arrived at a tree I began punching it. Cracks appeared in the block of log just like Minecraft. This is going to be really good. I punched down the tree and moved onto others before I felt I had enough logs. I wondered how to check my inventory. I didn't have pockets or a backpack. What was I to do? Maybe... I tried concentrating on checking my inventory and I got a list of what I had, even showing what I looked like and pictures and numbers of what I had. If I could concentrate to open inventory maybe I could do the same to open crafting...

POP

That sound told me that I had turned all of my logs into planks. I had about two hundred blocks of planks now. That should be enough to make a house and give it detail. Now I just need to find a nice area to build.

I wandered for a few minutes trying to find somewhere that looked nice. Just over a hill I spotted a gray tower. Interesting. I climbed over the hill to investigate and saw a very detailed wall. Well the outside was detailed. I had no idea about the insides or how strong it was. It looked like stone bricks so I assumed very strong. As I stared in awe I failed to notice the gentle hissing that every Minecraftian feared when starting the cave...

TWANG!

I ducked just in time to see an arrow wiz by and strike the creeper in the head, killing it just before it detonated. It dropped a floating pile of gunpowder that I quickly picked up. I looked over where the arrow had come from and saw a figure climb down the wall in blue Diamond armor. They ran over to me and said quite loudly, "What's wrong with you?! Didn't you hear the creeper?!" The voice sounded very familiar... Wait... Was it? "I mean seriously! How could yo-" I spoke before she could finish that sentence. "Alexis? Is that you?" I could tell the person was surprised. "Kaleb? How... WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" She took off her helmet to reveal her brown hair that looked like it stuck to her head. That tended to happen in Minecraft. "A few minutes ago actually. How about you?" This was the first time I had seen her in a few months. She DID live about six thousand miles away though. She thought for a moment. "About two months." Two months? Why wasn't this on the news? A teenager randomly disappears out of nowhere? Then again we DO live in America. "Wow. That's quite a while. So what's all this then?" She looked at the walls and smiled. "This, Is what we have been working on for the past few months. Come on, Let's go in." I followed. "Exactly what do you mean, WE?" She didn't reply and switched a lever, revealing a well build Redstone gate that blended in with the wall when it closed. Impressive. She continued to walk till we got to a building designated as, The Lonely Creeper Saloon. It was a name I was familiar with as it was something I built before on a Multiplayer server with her and other friends. Inside I saw Brooke, The New Zealand kiwi sitting on a table in the back with a book and quill; Seth, from America like me and Alexis, drinking from a bucket of milk; and Osvifr, the German who was pretty handy when it came to building. Brooke looked up from her book and looked surprised. "Holy crap! It's Kaleb!" The other two looked up and quickly walked over. "About time you got here!" said Seth whilst walking. Osvifr stopped near me. "Welcome to the world. Don't die." He smiled and handed me a bucket of milk. "Hey guys. Anyone else here that failed to be here?" Alexis nodded, "Yes but they are either mining in the caves or in the Nether gathering some Glowstone." Seth spoke again. "We don't have a name for the town we built but I like to call it Boom-Town." Brooke glared at him. "If you blow up my house AND the wall again Seth, I, WILL, kill you." Seth had a face that could only be described as panic and backed away from her. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Of course that smile quickly faded when there was a huge explosion from nearby. We all ran outside to see what had happened. A large portion of a house was missing and slowly being absorbed by fire. Alexis shouted out orders. "Seth, Go get some water buckets and put out that fire! Brooke, Go get some blocks to repair the walls and some to set up a barrier between it and the portal. Osvifr and Kaleb, come with me!" Everyone ran off to do their assigned tasks and I followed Alexis. She ran towards the purple, Obsidian block portal and saw Alex and Matt lying on the ground. Me and Osvifr pulled them away from the portal and behind a wall just in case another _thing _flew by and hit them. As we returned to the portal five Zombie Pigmen jumped out. NORMALLY they are peaceful unless you hit them but these ones must have been agitated because they ran at us. Alexis quickly hit a lever that brought up a glass wall between us and the portal, trapping the Pigmen. She hit another lever and turrets sprung out of the walls, pushed by pistons, and rapid fired their arrows at the Pigmen, slaughtering all five. She switched both levers and the wall descended and arrows stopped. We moved up to loot the items remaining and we moved back as the glass wall ascended once again. We carried the two to the hospital that had been built and wondered what to do about the incident.

"This hasn't happened before. What should we do?" Brooked asked. Osvifr spoke up. "Perhaps we should destroy the portal. We don't need glowstone anyways. We can use torches." Alexis just shrugged and slumped down in a chair. I thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Alexis do you remember our trip to the nether on SkyJohn's server? We nicknamed it, Nether Expedition Alpha? We build a fort in the nether to protect our portal from undesirables. Maybe we could do that! Go into the nether and build something around the portal so we wouldn't have to deal with this!" Alexis considered the idea for a moment. "I suppose that could work. Are you going to build another wool panic room?" I nodded. "Yep." She laughed at me. "All right then. Why not. We just need to wait for the others and we can get this done.

Most of us were back from doing whatever we were doing. Most people out mining came back, the others wanted to get more materials for building. Not that we really needed it. I had a look-see in the storage room and found that we had EASILY over ten thousand blocks of cobblestone, stone bricks, stone itself and more to build with. Our party to the nether, aptly named, "Nether Expedition Charlie"(we had a Beta before. Would have been WAY to confusing for us) consisted of the original four of us, Mixy, our crazy Serb friend wearing his Gay Construction Worker skin, Alex, In his Australian skin, James, the Irishman wearing his Irish Army skin with the Irish insignia on his arm(one can never TRULY have an adventure without an Irishman.) and Matt, wearing... Not exactly sure. It looked like a skin of someone wearing a dark blue shirt. We all approached the portal. No one moved as Alexis flicked the switch, lowered the glass wall. With that I charged the portal and yelled, "LEEEEERRRROOOOYYY JEEEEEENNNNNKIIIIINNNNSSS" Practically everyone face palmed as I flew into the portal. "That boy is going to get himself killed..." Alexis said with a laugh and promptly followed me through the portal.

I emerged through the purple portal, leaving the beautiful world of grass and trees, to emerge in the nether, a hellish place with a red stone we called Netherrack, or sometimes Bloodstone. It had cliffs here and there and an ocean of lava at the bottom. The whole world was enclosed in the Netherrack. There was no sky or clouds. Compasses and Clocks refused to function properly in this world, spinning about madly. I immediately threw up a basic wall in front of the portal to protect from Ghasts, floating white creatures that had eight tentacles, placed seemingly randomly along the bottom of its bodies. They were on par with creepers in their irritatyness. They launched fireballs that detonated and blew up everything within a three block radius, except blocks invincible to explosions, and spewed fire in each direction. The fire normally wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact that Netherrack kept fires burning. After all eight of us arrived we quickly got to work building the skeleton of our soon to be fort, that I had dubbed, Fort Inferno. Nobody argued with me.

After an hour later we were finished constructing the first two floors. We wanted to make it much larger so that it wouldn't be so ugly on the outside. Well Alexis and Seth did... to a lesser extent me. It ended up resembling an old castle that you might find in Europe. Ditches were dug around the fort to prevent the ground mobs from getting in. We made a simple bridge made of Stone Bricks and added a portcullis for looks. If only it really worked... We added in arrow turrets to kill off any unwanted mobs from entering what we designated, Field of Flames, so called because there were many Ghast craters and fire that no one really wanted to take care of. Even included was the aforementioned panic room, RIGHT next to the portal. I stepped outside to admire our handy work when I spotted a shape move behind a wall. It was wearing the default Steve skin. Light blue shirt and dark blue pants. I walked over to investigate, drawing my diamond sword just in case. As I rounded the corner nothing was there. I shrugged and turned around. That's when I saw, Him. He was wearing the default skin, only his eyes were whited out. I yelped in panic and swung my sword wildly. A dark voice sounded in my ears. _**"You know not what you have done..."**_I ran back to the fort, shaky and panicked. Apparently the others heard the voice too because after I arrived all the remaining available turrets were placed in front of the door and even wired up in front of the fort, ready to unleash hell upon anyone who got in their way. Seth was even setting up a TnT cannon on one of the upper floors. "Kaleb, What did you do while you were out there?!" Asked Alexis. Well more of a demand. "I was stepping outside to check on the outside of the fort when I noticed something hide behind a wall. You know my curiosity. I had to check it out. When I got there nothing was there. So I decided to head back. That's when I encountered... Him." I kind of froze after that. Not out of fear, but because I always thought it was just a Myth. People had reported seeing Him before in their games but many of us always thought the pictures were photoshopped, or a mod they made. Me personally always thought he existed in a small corner of my mind. "Him? Who's him? What's he look like?" Alexis was starting to look a bit panicked as well. I hesitated for a moment before swallowing.

"Herobrine."

No sooner had I said that then an explosion ripped across the air. A block of TnT flew and impacted in the middle of a large group of Zombie Pigmen and detonated taking out a lot. But they still came. Hordes of them swarmed towards us. Alex and Mixy raced upstairs to help take some out with enchanted bows while me and Alexis hit the switches that activated the arrow turrets. We hoped that they would destroy enough of the horde before the arrows ran out. We took out our bows as well and ran upstairs and helped shoot down as many as we could. All eight of us were shooting our bows as fast as possible. The turrets kept most of the horde away but we took shots at the ones that got to close. The horde was gradually getting smaller but not fast enough. Soon enough there was an audible, CLICK CLICK CLICK, as the turrets ran dry. We left Alex and Brooke up to take shots at the Pigmen and launch TnT into their horde, while the rest of us six ran down to fight back the invaders with our swords. We fought hard. Swords slicing into decaying skin and lopping off a few limbs. We slashed down scores of them but they kept coming. We heard the unmistakable sound of Ghasts approaching. Our fort wasn't yet explosion proofed yet. It was in danger of being destroyed! But the Ghasts provided a benefit comparable to a Double-Edged sword. While their fireballs could injure us, they would also endanger the Pigmen. We could also TRY and swat the fireballs back at the Ghasts with a lucky hit and maybe kill the Ghasts. I could swear I saw Herobrine's blank face staring at us in the distance, but when I blinked, he was gone. I found myself thinking of the song, Have you seen the Herobrine. "_Have you seen the Herobrine? Roams your world in the default skin." _We continuously hacked down the mobs mercilessly and deflected fireballs. _"Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh. Though he was removed he shall rise again."_ The TnT cannon belched its deadly payload into the horde. _"Watching you from a distant shore, He'll come back stronger than before" _There were three explosions this time. All coming from above. Brooke and Alex ran down stairs, their bows snapped. The TnT cannon was down. _"Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh, When the darkness comes he will strike for sure" _The one advantage we had was gone. And without it, the horde had the possibility or overrunning us. _"In the fog is where he waits, Even up to these present dates. Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh, If you go against him you will meet your fate." _Seth pulled out TnT blocks. Why we weren't sure. But we kept hacking and slashing. He said one word. "Duck" We all hit the floor. _"Watch your back you know where he hides, He can come at you from all sides. Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh, Miner beware he will never die." _Several blocks of TnT flew overhead, impacting the horde and tearing huge gashes in it. The horde had stopped growing and was now seriously depleted. We charged and finished off the last of the Zombie Pigmen and fired into the Ghasts above us with our bows, killing them as well. I noticed Herobrine about twenty blocks away. I calmly pulled out my bow. "Miner beware" I took aim. _"He will never"_ I fired. _"Die." _The arrow impacted him and he screamed in pain. We all covered our ears... Except for me. I watched him. He tried to kill us. My friends. No way was he getting a shed of mercy OR regret from me. "_**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KALEB! I WILL BE BACK" **_He bellowed in rage. "Come at me bro. We'll be waiting for you." With that he shouted again and disappeared. Alexis looked up. "You killed him?" I shook my head. "No. But I have just made one heck of an enemy. From now on we need to keep on guard and alert at all times. He tried to kill us once. There's nothing stopping him from trying again. He could be here or in the overworld. We should get back there and warn the others. For now we should seal off the portal. Put another individual room around it and seal it off with blocks."

We were back in the overworld. We had a guard always watching the portal for Him. If he was spotted, or anything else slipped through, he would press a button that launched a Red, Creeper shaped firework into the air. When that happened, we were all to rush there and fight. The guard shifted regularly. When it was my turn, He slipped through the portal and stared at me. I hit the button and He fled back into the portal. When the others arrived they guessed that He had shown up but that he fled. We haven't seen any other sightings of him but we did find a random Nether Portal in some cave. We destroyed it and flooded the cave with lava. We were certain he was in the overworld now... Watching us. All we could do was watch and wait for him. I knew, deep down inside, that we would meet again. And when that time came, only one of us would be left standing. I made a vow I would be the one left standing. Even if it meant I died soon after, I would protect my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Short Story #2

It had been two months since my last encounter with Herobrine. During that two month period there was a large explosion in our town. We barely managed to escape with enough supplies to make a new town... and our lives. It would never be the same. We managed to throw up a small wall and simple houses a day's walk away before night fell completely. I didn't know if we would ever have a town quite like Boom-Town. The houses we had to throw together were five meters wide and long, each block being a meter. Since we were 1.5 meters tall in our Minecraft form we made the houses 3 meters high so we could jump around. Jumping around indoors is fun! By the time we had the walls and houses set up it was midnight. We set down the beds we salvaged and slept, hoping the morning would be better.

I slowly woke up the next day, the morning light slipping through the holes in my door. I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I jumped out of bed and opened my door. The others were still sleeping. I guess they built their doors facing the other way or they were heavy sleepers. Didn't matter to me. I decided to take a short walk around, maybe even try and salvage the ruins of our town. I managed to find a carrot while walking around outside of the walls. I took out my fishing pole and attached the carrot. I got an idea. I remembered playing with saddled pigs. If I could find a pig I could quickly ride to the old town and salvage a lot of items! After a moment of searching I managed to find a good pig. I slapped a saddle on its back and hopped on. "All right pig. Let's do this!"

It was a short trip on pig to the ruins. Upon arrival I built a small barricade to put the pig in so I could return to the new town quickly. I walked in through a hole in the wall and looked around. It looked like someone detonated a nuke in the place. Everywhere I looked, buildings were in ruin. Normal Minecraft physics didn't seem to apply anymore as the buildings were toppled over. I managed to find a few chests of food, which I grabbed and looked for more supplies. I found a couple mismatched suits of armor. Hopefully it will be useful for us. I scavenged that too and walked more. I heard a groan of a Zombie and hid behind a wall. His green body walked by. He was wearing the standard light blue shirt and dark blue-purple pants. He groaned again and stopped. He turned his head towards me and I thought I might have to dispatch him then and there. Thankfully I didn't as he walked away. I looked up at the sky. It was still day time. How did a Zombie manage to spawn? Let alone survive in the daylight? Something was seriously wrong here and I intended to find out. I then heard a voice in my head. Wasn't my voice. It was Alexis' voice. How on earth? The voice was asking where I was pretty irritably. _I'm at the ruins_ I thought and sure enough I got an answer from her. _Why are you there? What good is it going to do? We can't live there now. It's destroyed. _Came the response from Lex. Yeah we couldn't live here anymore could we? _I came back so I could scavenge some supplies for our new home._ I thought back at her. I heard an irritated sigh and a _Fine. Just don't kill yourself._ With that I began my renewed search throughout the town.

It was nearing sunset and I had managed to loot two complete Iron Armor sets, Some Diamond tools like an Axe, Shovel, Hoe and Sword, and one mismatched set of Iron and Diamond, as well as twenty Cooked Chickens which stacked nicely in my inventory. I also gathered sixty-four logs in a stack and a Flint and Steel for making a fire at home. Abandoning caution, I drew my Diamond Sword I had used during the siege on the Nether Fort we built and ran back to my pig. I had to slay a couple Zombies on the way there but I made it alive. I released my Pig from the makeshift cage I made for it, mounted, and rode off to home.

I arrived just before Nightfall and slowly walked in the front gate on my pig. I hopped off and shouted, "Guys, I'm back!" No response. "Guys?" Nothing. Where were they? I walked around for a minute before finding a tunnel dug down into the dirt. I quickly ran to the gate and sealed it and returned to the hole. I shouted down, "Guys! I'm back! I brought stuff!" I waited for a response. "...True but I found the first Diamond Seth." I heard Brooke gloating. "Yes, but I found the MOST!" Seth shot back. Then Alexis chimed in, "Actually, I found the most. I didn't say anything because I wanted to shock you all. Hahaha!" I missed a mining trip. To scavenge. I frowned. "Alexis broke over the line of earth separating the mines from the overworld. "Well, look who's back. Anything good?" I listed off the supplies I found and got a nod from Alexis. I hesitated for a second and then said, "I also saw Zombies. Not hiding in the shadows, but walking around in broad daylight. Normal Earth physics applied there. Some ruins had toppled over. I think something bad is about to happen." It was Alexis's turn to frown. She looked irritated for a second and said. "Well that could be a problem. We should probably set up traps around our walls to kill any unwanted visitors then." I nodded and was about to reply when I heard a voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I ran to the top of the wall and drew my bow and aimed at the newcomer. "Yeah, who wants to know?" The person looked startled but quickly regained their composure. "I am Anthony. Me and my friends, about nine of us total, arrived here a month ago. We didn't know anyone else was here in this world." I frowned. A month and we didn't know? "Ok. Go on." I said without dropping my bow. "We have a small little kingdom set up about six kilometers from here to the east." He said. I was trying to see if he had a smirk on his face or not. Hard to tell at night. "Ok. But why did you come here?" Now I could see it. "Me and a couple friends have been watching you for the past month. Surprised you didn't see us. We saw your home explode. Before that we were afraid of you. But since your bastion no longer exists, it is your turn to be afraid of us. The land you have settled on is claimed by us. My king demands that either you surrender the town and leave, or we take it by force. I lied when I said we had nine of us. There's more like twenty of us. So As you can see the answer is simple. Leave our land or be slaughtered." I turned to Lex. "Get up here." She climbed the wall and the same thing was repeated to her. She laughed. "You think we are afraid of you? You come here and threaten some of the best Archers, Swordsmen, Builders and Explorers in Minecraftia with war? Heh... Good luck taking it from us. We will fight to the last PIXEL to defend our home from you. Now I suggest you leave," The others sprung up on the wall, bows drawn, "Before your 'King' loses a man." Anthony was visibly angry. "Fine, I'll leave for now, but in a week's time you had better be gone or our army will attack." With that he stalked off. I fired an arrow at him and nearly hit him. I wished I would have hit him though. He continued to stalk off, towards the east. "So, we are threatened with war eh?" I said with a calm face. "Yep. Looks that way." Lex said. I laughed. "Seth, think you can set up some TnT cannons?"

It had been four days and you couldn't recognize the town we built in a day. All the walls were six high with crenellations so we could fire arrows and hide when we were shot at. We had two TnT cannons set up on each side of the wall and arrow turrets hidden behind walls of lava that spewed flaming arrows at anything that came within twenty blocks. We had a couple old friends join us such as SkyJohn, and Jay. They were immediately set up with armor and briefed on the situation. Regardless of how lazy SkyJohn was, he was willing to fight with his friends.

It was three days later. We all sat on our positions on the wall. All twelve of us looked out searching for movement. Sky shouted out that we has people advancing. About fifteen people. We were outnumbered. Oh well, we had come out of worse. As they got closer I recognized Anthony in front of the army. We all moved to where SkyJohn was and loaded the TnT cannons. Bows drawn we waited. Anthony called out a warning, demanding our surrender and evacuation of the land. I sent him his answer by firing an arrow at his feet and yelling something quite rude. His face was bright red in anger. We all laughed at it. That made him more angry. "ALL ARCHERS, ATTACK THOSE FOOLS! KILL THEM WHERE THEY STAND!" Ten of the attackers drew bows and fired at us. Their aim was bloody horrible. We laughed harder and drew back our bows, twelve of us firing arrows into their ranks, injuring five of them but not injured enough. We pressed the button for the TnT cannons and sent the payload soaring overhead into the group. Most got away in time but three were killed from the blast. But after they died three more replaced them. "What? They must have beds nearby that we didn't notice!" They unleashed another volley, hitting a tnt canon before it was completely ready to fire, triggering the explosives. We all ducked out of the way in time but the cannon was rendered useless. They then started charging at us, swords drawn. I flicked a lever, stopping them from getting to close. Two were riddled with arrows and collapsed, but were yet again replaced. The arrows wouldn't last long. The army had a stroke of brilliance and started placing blocks in the way of the oncoming arrows and managed to continue the advance. We tried to pick off a few but they were well hidden behind the ever advancing barricades.

They gradually got closed and one got close enough to start laying ladders. He got the ladder halfway up before we shot him in the head multiple times. The others got close enough too and began climbing. It wasn't before long that we were pushed off the wall by their numbers. We didn't lose anyone, thanks to our armor, but they were getting close to hitting our weak points. We triggered the failsafe system on the wall and it detonated as soon as we got off killing those on it. But yet again, they respawned and attacked again. The battle kept up for the entire day before they were called off to camp for the night. We kept a good watch and discussed a plan to end the battle soon. We discussed many possibilities such as spawn camping them, but the idea we decided on, was sabotage. We planned to sneak under their camp and rig up a giant TnT bomb and destroy their beds so that they couldn't spawn there again. We were going to talk about invading their castle but decided it was too far off. I volunteered for this mission and so did Seth. Alexis came along because the three of us with TnT was a VERY BAD THING. We brought some of our precious supply of Redstone so we could set it on a timer so we could escape in time from the blast.

It was now midnight, the perfect time. We put on dark clothing so we blend in with the night and began our advance. When we got ten blocks from the camp we began to dig under. We carefully dug a cavern underneath the entire camp and began setting up out TnT bomb. We set it underneath each tent they had set up. Four TnT per tent, connected with Redstone all around. When we felt we had enough we placed even more to be sure. We set the Redstone timer for enough time so we could get back to the town and watch the fireworks with everyone else.

We managed to make it to town without incident or injury. I attached a note to an arrow and fired it in the middle of their camp. The note said, Your guards are pretty bad. We snuck into your camp last night and rigged a bomb. It should detonate right about no- A massive explosion resonated. The tents and army blew up right before our eyes. The enemy camp was torn to pieces by our brilliant planning and TnT. We cheered loudly and began to plan for the next part of the war: The end of it.


	3. Chapter 3-Rushed, Plan to edit-

We had been walking for about two days. We managed this time by taking very few breaks and taking the most straightforward path we could manage. By the end of the second day we saw a giant castle poking over the tree line. We saw the tips of the castle towers, topped in red. We looked at each other in anticipation. All five of us knew we would have to infiltrate the castle by dark. Five of us against twenty of them? Terrible odds for us. As great fighters we are, we couldn't take an entire army alone. We decided to infiltrate now and lay low if we couldn't get our job done tonight. We moved up stealthily to the wall and looked for a way in. I noticed a canal and beckoned the others over and we broke the grate covering it. We quietly replaced it after we had got in the walls and swum quietly towards the barracks. The closer we got to the barracks, the more nervous we got. We managed to sneak in with no incident. We broke the beds before we continued with our mission. This was important because if we had to kill anyone, having them respawn near us would be disastrous for the mission at hand. Our next target was to sabotage the walls. To do this we would have to dig underneath and back up in the walls.

When we got up we began breaking down the walls and thinning them out. We placed TnT at locations underneath the walls so we could cause as much havoc as possible. We continued with other bits of sabotage throughout the next couple days such as stealing their boats and slaughtering their livestock and even trampling their crops. Somehow they never knew we were here. It was kind of funny that they didn't know but we didn't question it. Our final target was about to be reached. The castle. We had two jobs for the castle, 1: Set up TnT, 2: Question and capture/kill the king. We thought that if we managed to capture him we could broker a peace between us, or failing that, we kill him and they become a leaderless rabble, easy to kill. The sabotage part was easier said than done, as there were alot of guards patrolling the castle. Somehow we pulled it off without being spotted. Now was the hard part. The king. We passed by there one time and it was guarded by three guards. I wondered how we would pull this off... Well here's a brutally simple way. We ran out at the guards and attacked them quickly and brutally. They died in a few seconds and we heard no alarm when they respawned. Good. We got the beds they lived in so they wouldn't trouble us. We broke down the kings door and charged in to see him calmly sitting on his throne. "Well look who it is. The invaders." I scoffed. "Oh please. If anyone's the invaders it's you. You're the people who attacked our peaceful settlement. We're merely enacting our vengeance upon you." Alexis moved towards the wall of the throne room and broke a couple blocks setting up TnT. "Explosives set." The king laughed. "You built on our land." "YOU threatened us" I threw back and drew my bow." The king said nothing but flicked a lever. An alarm of noteblocks went off. I swore. Of course he would have an alarm here. It IS the throne room. Seth, Brooke and Osvifr took up positions by the door as soldiers ran to their kings defense. Alexis shouted out, "You enter, I explode the entire castle!" The soldiers stopped moving and froze. Osvifr grabbed the king by the arm and Seth prepared our escape route. Brooke blocked off the doorway so they couldn't see in to what we were doing. We all started out the wall and began to run far away. On the way out Alexis triggered the TnT and sealed the wall to prevent them from finding us. They finally got into the throne room to see the TnT flashing. They immediately ran out the door but it was too late. We had wired the entire castle to explode and they were in said castle.

We were running away quickly when the first explosion sounded off. Then another. Then another and another. Then the entire castle and walls were exploding. Everyone in the walls was without a doubt dead. We managed to get safely out with the king and began our long trek back home.

Three Days Later

We FINALLY managed to make it back to the town which had been repaired during our trek to the castle. That was good. If we failed to notice this group of people, what was to say that there wasn't any other people out there?


End file.
